Sci
by thepages
Summary: The Droids have been waging war against all races since their ability to "think." Gowan discovers a weakness and devises a plan to stop them, before they can complete construction on their new weapon designs...  M for later
1. High Seas

"It was the hugest ..._oof!_ hugestest water wall I evered see!"

The little girl picked herself off the floor, her eyes wide and hands waving above her head. Her mother straightened herself in her chair.

"Is that so, darling? Well, don't worry about that anymore. It's time for you to go to bed."

The little girl was still prancing around the floor, re-telling the soldiers and servants exactly how tall the tsunami had been, when her mother nodded to the head nanny.

"Li'l miss, that's enough for tonight. Your mummy is a bit tired and needs her rest. Now, off to bed with ya, luv!"

The nanny gathered the little girl in her arms and listened to her story while carrying her off to her room.

"Everyone leave." The soldiers, servants, and nobles turned out of the room. When the room was cleared, the queen immediately stood up.

"Gowan." A man dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of her, his hood flying back. He bowed.

"Explain. I want to know how they were able to pull off something of this scale and why we were not aware of it."

"My queen," his head still bowed, "I apologize, but that should not be our primary concern at the moment."

She waited.

"It seems there is something more sinister than what they have let on."

* * *

The rain was warm, but the moment she had entered the forest, the woman felt a sudden change in the air. She walked quickly and silently, careful so as to not disturb anything that did not or should wish to be disturbed. With so much darkness, she had almost forgotten that there was a subtle fork in her path. Pulling her hood back, she looked nervously from left to right. She turned left and did not stop until she reached the Greater Forests. Hesitating only momentarily, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body and began walking.

"How old is the child?"

"She is only four years, ma'rm. Her birthday is in 10 months." She shielded the child with her cloak from a few drops of rain.

"Will she be safe _here_?"

"A place in the woods will be quite safe. At least from her enemies. I doubt they'd be think'n of searching the old Abandoned Forest, now, would they?"

The man sighed. "Bring her in, then you must leave. I'm sorry, but that is how it is if she is to stay."

The woman nodded and quickly entered. Once she laid the child down on a bed, she kissed her one last time and left.

When she reached the castle's eastern wall, she knocked on a stone three times, then entered into a dark room. There, she stripped and re-dressed. When she emerged in front of the queen, her tears were dried and her composure regained.

"Good."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not a skilled writer, I know. So this is just story is just for fun.


	2. Oblivious

-[13 years later]-

"Gowan, they've completed their fourth wave. And this time, it is directed towards our city."

"Damn. They're perfecting their designs. Wido had just finished working out their second wave's technological blueprints."

Gowan kicked through the field debris. He and what was left of his team were picking through the battlefield from over 10 years ago. A pile of bodies and circuits, piled high and still leaking, it was not more than a rotting and rusting pit. A few attempts of green sprouted near the captain's foot as he stopped to survey the land. It had been the first "wave" of the onslaught. Nobody expected them and everyone was caught completely by surprise...that is, everyone except for Gowan and his team. It was because of them that their great city managed to survive. And it is by them that the Droids learned and studied their errors.

He picked up his radio, "Wido, Cesno has just returned from his scouting mission with Uri...K9 didn't make it."

He heard the silence on the other end and continued, "The Droids have updated their Humanoid figures. And this time, they tell me that this wave will be directed toward us. We need you to download the team's data and piece together as much information as possible. Forget the third generation. This is top priority. A Unit out."

He turned to Cesno. "We only have a week, max, to figure this shit out. In the meantime, you need to get Versa and the Royals out. Take Units B and C and transport as many civilians on the high priority list out to Bunker 1 and, if needed, to Bunker 2. I will stay here with the rest of the A Unit and clean things up before those..._things_ get here. You leave two days from today."

Cesno bowed. He radioed his team assignment together and flipped on his rockets. His feet and back glowed before he shot off into the night sky. Gowan followed him as far as he could before he disappeared into the moon. By the next full moon, the city would be almost empty.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened today." A young man leaned onto the tree, his palms pressing its base.

"Please come out. I said I'm sorry! It was only a joke and, besides, I only planned half of it... The other half was Kiden! It's all his fault!"

Silence. He knocked on the trunk.

"No."

"Aw, come on. Open the door," Volen pleaded. He tried not to raise his voice but it was apparent that he was becoming very frustrated.

"I don't want to."

He stood there and waited. After an exaggerated sigh, he began to climb the tree. For a minute, nothing happened. Then, a few clicks and a creak later, a door opened. The girl cautiously looked around.

"Volen?" she whispered. She took a few steps.

_Thwump!_ Something heavy landed behind her.

"Z, happy Birthday."

Her facial expression didn't change as she spun around, only to have a small yellow box shoved in her face.

She froze, half happy and half ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I told you to not invade my home. If Fir or Thorn caught you, they'd freak. And besides...it's rude. What if I had been dressing or something?" She pushed him out of the way as she started up the staircase. He followed.

"Well, then I'd probably be missing a head. Or worse."

She shot him a look back and scoffed. "You give yourself too much credit."

She began inspecting the pretty little present, now that she had more light. Her eyes roamed her room, searching for a place to lay it, and rested on her mantlepiece.

Her room was located just below the canopy. Directly below was the family's kitchen and living room, then the foyer a few feet under. Windows were made -holes bored into the outer wall/trunk-to let fresh air and light in.

Volen stopped at her door and leaned on its frame, watching her as she strode across the floor.

"Don't you at least want to open it?"

"No."

"Why not? If I, or anybody else, were you, I'd have ripped it open as soon as my fingers touched it."

"Well, you're not."

She threw a random acorn from off the mantel over her shoulder and shifted some keepsakes of hers around to make room for the little present. Content with its placement, she put her hands on her hips and smiled.

She was still facing the box when she suddenly felt something warm above her head. She looked up to see his eyes, in a gentle smile. Quickly and almost playfully, he took her hands in his and grabbed the box from off its perch.

"Volen...?" she whispered. She was still a little angry for his little stint earlier-Kiden and his "birthday surprise" to her.

"Open it." He let go of her hands. Immediately she turned and faced him, pushing him away from her.

"Fine."

He grinned and crossed his arms as he waited. With an annoyed expression, she slowly undid the ribbon. When he saw that she was having trouble with it, he began to walk towards her.

"Don't," she commanded with a raised hand. He backed off.

A few seconds later, she held the ribbon in her left hand as she began lifting the top of the box off.

"Well?"

"Volen..." her voice sounded impatient, "Is this another one of your jokes?"

"What?" He pretended he was shocked and came rushing over to her.

"It must be in here somewhere! I know it, and I saw it...Ugh, and I took such great care of it...!" He turned the box upside down and looked it up and down.

Zera sighed. She knew it. Grabbing the box out from his hand, she returned to the fireplace.

"Is this what you might be looking for?"

He dangled something next to her right ear. She stopped and turned.

"A Rainbow, for you."

She smiled and looked at him, touching it. It was a Rainbow-colored diamond. Although it was small, it sparkled like fresh dew at sunrise, making the room absolutely

"Magical."

They were both smiling. It was at the moment of silence and that Zera knew it was getting too awkward.

"Thank you, Vole..."

He grinned as she frowned.

"Now, GET OUT!"


End file.
